A project involving developmental/reproductive effects of analgesics to support the DNTP Office of Nomination and Selection (ONS) is in progress; additional projects are under development by DNTP. The ONS oversees a formal nomination, review, and selection process for chemicals, other candidate substances, and issues to be studied or reviewed by the NTP. To support this process, the ONS manages the development of background review and concept documents on nominations for research or review to facilitate project development, public communication, presentation, and review by the NTP Board of Scientific Counselors. These projects involve scientific and technical expertise and support from the contractor to compile, review, and analyze information and data from the scientific literature and other sources regarding the effects of environmental substances and other issues that may impact public health. Keywords: Systematic review, toxicology, epidemiology, exposure, cancer, non-cancer effects